moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damned Duo
Damned Duo is an American comedy horror film starring Joe Pesci and J.T. Walsh. The film is loosely based on an early short film made by Celebrity Deathmatch creator Eric Fogel. Synopsis The film centers around two roommates, Alvin and Jervis. The latter sets out to kill the former after he was found supposedly cheating on his wife, and both die and wind up in hell. After learning that the wife intended for both of them to kill themselves in order to benefit off of their inheritance, the two decide to team up and get revenge. Plot Alvin (Pesci) works as a taxi driver in Los Angeles, and he lives with his disgruntled roommate Jervis (Walsh) in a luxury apartment, which Jervis' father owns. After nearly getting mugged while at work, he unintentionally gets into a fight with Jervis, which ends when Jervis gets a call from his wife Jody (Melissa Gilbert) inviting him for dinner. Jervis decides to go out to prepare himself for the dinner and he leaves Alvin alone. Soon Jody arrives, and Alvin tells her he'll be back in a while. The two chat for a while and Jody becomes more flirtatious, and she begins to fondle Alvin. After some resistance, he buckles down and the two begin making out. Jervis returns home to see what's happening and Jody claims Alvin was raping her. Jody heads out as Jervis begins to scold Alvin, who futile attempts to reason with the former. Jervis begins to chase Alvin, who leads him into the kitchen. He grabs Alvin by the neck and he slams him into the fridge. Alvin grabs a nearby knife and he slams it into Jervis' wrist. Alvin continues by tossing more knives at a fleeing Jervis before striking him in the back with a meat cleaver. He picks up the cleaver and he prepares to hit him in the chest, but not before Jervis declares that he'll be seeing Alvin in hell. Upon killing Jervis, Alvin hears that the landlord is at the door. Not wanting to get convicted for murder, he drives the cleaver into his head, killing himself. Alvin wakes up to find that he's in hell, alongside Jervis. They're ordered to meet the Devil (Mark Hamill), who goes over both of their fates. Jervis claims that he's innocent, and that Alvin killed him after he had sex with Jody. The Devil informs them of Jody's intentions to kill Jervis in order to get his money (due to the financial influence the apartment complex has). Alvin pleas to the Devil to give him and Jervis a second chance at life in order to get revenge on Jody, and the Devil agrees to it on the condition that they give him Jody's soul. The devil gives them a box to capture souls and they are sent back to their bodies, and awaken to find they're in the morgue and that they're about to be sent into the freezers. They get up and they unintentionally spook the mortician to the point he falls back and rams his head against the corner of his desk, killing him. Jervis decides to take the man's soul as a safety precaution. Thanks to the news of their deaths not being fully known, the two manage to make it around just fine. They arrive at Jody's house and they attempt to sneak inside, and they manage to get in through the window, where they overhear Jody talking to Jervis' father Aaron (Howard Hessman) about the deaths of the two.